A station may be configured to establish a connection with a wireless network. There are many different manners that the station may automatically join a wireless network when multiple wireless networks are available for connection; some wireless networks may require some form of authentication, such as a password. When a user has a station that initially associates with a wireless network that requires a password, the user may be required to provide the password to establish the connection. When the user utilizes more than one station, each initial time that each station establishes a connection to a wireless network, the user may be required to provide the password for the wireless network. This may have the result that the user is required to enter the same password for the same network multiple times, once for each of the user's stations. Improvements in this area (and related areas) would be desirable.